lazycraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Combat
Weapons Armor Each fight takes place on battlefields of varying size and terrain. Most encounters are won by destroying each enemy, though some have other objectives such as reaching a certain special area or surviving for a set amount of turns. Encounter Sequence Step 1: All units are placed on the battlefield. Step 2: Each player, enemy, and neutral unit will roll for initiative. step 3: Turns will go in order of highest to lowest initiative value. Your turn During your turn you are able to make 3 types of actions. A main action, a minor action, and a movement action. You may do one of each during each turn in any order you choose. Certain perks or items may give you extra actions. A main action consists of attacks and impactful spells and abilities. A minor action is something like activating certain items, maintaining a spell, or using minor abilities. A movement action is moving your character across the battlefield or performing a movement ability. Every spell or ability has a tooltip letting you know exactly what kind of action it requires. Main action options: * Attack an enemy with a weapon. * Perform a skill check. Minor action options: * Miscellaneous spells, abilities, and activatable items. Movement action options: * Move as many spaces as your movement value. * Shift. Shifting lets you move one space without provoking attacks of opportunity. * Sprint. This lets you move double your movement value for the turn but you cannot use a main action. Also on your turn you may drop your initiative lower down the initiative list. This means if you don't want to perform an action yet or if you want a teammate to go before you, you may lower yourself on the initiative list as many spots as you like for the remainder of the encounter. Attacking and Defending Attacking Follow these steps when preparing to attack during an encounter: 1. Target a unit to attack. 2. Choose a weapon to attack with. It must have a range capable of hitting the target unit. 3. Roll to see if attack hits. 4. Roll for damage. When rolling to hit you will roll a d20, add your modifier for the weapons main attribute, and add your accuracy bonus. These values may change depending on certain perks or abilities you have. For example, you're attacking with a short sword, you roll a d20 and say you roll an 8. You then add your Strength modifier to that (let's say it's 5.) Last you will add your accuracy bonus (say it's 2.) (Strength modifier = 5) + (Roll = 8) + (Accuracy = 2) = 15 This equals a hit of 15 altogether. You will compare this number against the opponents Dodge + Block values. If your hit value is higher, then the attack successfully connects and you will calculate damage. Blocking and Dodging When being attacked you will add your dodge and block values together and if this number is higher than the attackers hit value then the attack does no damage. It's important to note exactly which of these two defensive skills are used to avoid damage as many abilities are triggered depending on which is utilized. Blocking You raise your shield or weapon and completely stop your opponents weapon. Block bonuses come from shields and certain weapons like swords and lances. Your block value is equal to your Endurance score plus your Athletics score. Dodging Your character deftly moves out of the way of harm. A higher dodge bonus is generally granted by lighter weapons and armor. Your dodge value is equal to your Reflex score plus your Acrobatics score. How to determine which defensive skill is used You add your block and dodge values together and if the combined value is higher than the opponents hit value then the attack deals no damage. Even though both values are combined together only one will actually be utilized. Let's say you have a character with a dodge value of 10, and a block value of 6. When adding these you need to remember the exact order they're added in. So combined your miss value is 16, but the dodge value contributes to 1-10 of the whole number, while the block value contributes to 11-16. If a hit value of 16 or less than this number is made, then the attack deals no damage. If the hit value is 1-10 then the dodge skill was used to avoid damage. If the hit value is 11-16 then the block skill was used to avoid damage. It's very important that all this is done as many skills rely on whether an attack is dodged or blocked when attacking and defending. Also a player may switch up the order of which skill they add first. So you may have your block skill be 1-6, and dodge be 7-16. This may be beneficial if you have a skill that cares if you specifically dodge an attack, as a hit roll of 1 to 6 will be very unlikely to happen compared to a higher number. Dealing Damage